Warrior Cat Lemons
by Melom
Summary: WARNING: M for a reason! Not suitable for younger audiences :) This is a collection of original Warrior Cat lemons with mostly characters owned by Erin Hunter and some OCs. I take requests! All I need are the characters (I accept group, gay/lesbian, your own OCs, etc.), a setting, their Clan(s), ranks, and if you want certain cats to do certain things lol.
1. Leaf X Crow (LOVE-LUST)

Leafpool stared into the distance, her heart aching. It was sunset, and she'd been gathering herbs near the WindClan border. It had been moons since she'd spoken to Crowfeather ever since the badger attack, and yet she still felt the pain of parting with him. She was a loyal ThunderClan cat, but she felt a tug at her paws whenever she saw the moorland hills. She missed him. She did, but there was nothing that she could do; nothing to soothe the agony in her chest.

Leafpool shuddered, the cool breeze ruffling her fur. She remembered those joy-filled nights when she would sneak off to see Crowfeather. How it would just be them, alone in the dark, just two cats bound by love. But now she only saw him at gatherings, and even then he would keep his distance and hardly glance at her.

The ThunderClan medicine cat tore her gaze away from WindClan's territory and turned when she heard the sound of rapidly approaching pawsteps. She whipped around, surprised, and she felt her heart break all over again when she saw a familiar smoky gray pelt streaking towards her. She did not expect a polite greeting and did not receive one.

"Why are you so close to the border?" Crowfeather growled, his fur bristling along his spine. "Move along before I report you to Onestar." His voice was cold and his eyes glared straight through her. Leafpool swallowed the immense sadness that welled up inside her.

"I'm on ThunderClan territory," she answered, her voice shaking faintly. "I'm just collecting herbs."

"Well, go on then," Crowfeather meowed, and padded away. "I'm warning the sunset patrol that you're here," he called over his shoulder. "If you're not gone by then, it's your fault."

"Crowfeather, wait!" Leafpool yowled, desperation creeping back into her voice. How could she bear to lose him again?

"What?" Crowfeather asked, turning. He walked slowly back, his eyes narrowed. He seemed to check to make sure that there were no cats approaching before looking evenly at Leafpool.

"T-there's something I think you should know," she whispered."

"No, there isn't, Leafpool. You don't have to tell me anything anymore. We belong to different Clans, remember?"

"Why are you being like this? It was hard for me too, you know. But ThunderClan needs me to be their medicine cat. I don't have any choice!" Leafpool insisted.

"You did have a choice, and you chose to stay with them! Look, I shouldn't even be talking to you. What if someone sees us? My Clanmates have only just begun to trust me again, and that's mostly thanks to Nightcloud," Crowfeather hissed.

Leafpool felt her legs weaken. "Nightcloud? Why?" she asked quietly.

Crowfeather looked away. "She…she had my kits last moon. Onestar's going to announce it at the next Gathering," he answered. Leafpool froze.

"Oh. I didn't know," she meowed hoarsely. She had to force her voice to sound calm, and yet inside it felt as if she were being ripped apart.

"Well, what did you think I'd do? Let my Clanmates go on thinking I was more loyal to ThunderClan? Nightcloud's a great cat and a good mother," Crowfeather snapped defensively, as if Leafpool had just insulted him for being mates with Nightcloud.

"I-" Leafpool cut him off suddenly, her voice stronger than before. "You were right, Crowfeather. We don't have anything to say to each other now. Goodbye." She turned slowly, her eyes stinging. Why? Just _why?_

"Leafpool." She stopped short to sense Crowfeather coming up behind her. "I. Still. Love. You," he hissed through gritted teeth. Leafpool didn't expect pain, but it came, taking her breath away. "But I have a mate and a kit. I belong with them now."

"I understand," Leafpool replied.

"No, you don't!" Crowfeather growled, his voice rising.

"I do, and it's ok. I'm ok with it!" Leafpool persisted and turned to look at him.

"No,_ no_, it's not ok. You're _not_ ok with it!" Crowfeather snarled. "You still love me. Don't you? _Don't you?"_

"I-I-" Leafpool began, but was interrupted.

"If it's me you want, then have it!" Crowfeather yowled into her face.

Leafpool wanted to run, get away from the tom who she would die for, the tom who would die for her. She wanted to escape the agony that coursed through her veins just at the sight of Crowfeather's dark gray pelt. But she was frozen to the spot.

Crowfeather suddenly lunged at Leafpool, forcing her to the ground, every move radiating his desperation. A jolt of realization hit her; he was even more heartbroken than she was.

Leafpool lay on her back as Crowfeather stood over her. "What are you doing?" she hissed, trying to push him off.

"You wanted me," Crowfeather retorted as he looked down. "Tell me you want me. Because I can always walk away. This would have never happened. We'd never speak again."

Leafpool flattened her ears and looked into his blue eyes sadly. "But that's just it, isn't it? What's the point of this? Both of us are just going to walk away afterwards. Either way, it would be like it never happened.

"What is this, Crowfeather? Is this just you trying to make yourself feel better?"

Crowfeather lowered his head to lick her nose, but she could see that he was in pain. Some unspoken words passed between them. He moved down to rasp his tongue across her core.

Leafpool shivered, squirming in guilty anticipation. Just how many times would she break the Warrior Code?

Crowfeather purred quietly, lapping between her soft folds. She gasped as he slowly pushed his tongue into her core, wriggling it eagerly and exploring what was his.

"Great StarClan-!" Leafpool moaned, lashing her tail in pleasure. Crowfeather crept up, flicking his ears with a lust-filled gaze. He licked his lips, and Leafpool caught a glimpse of his fully erect member brushing against her core.

Crowfeather rubbed it teasingly, his eyes narrowing.

_Just put it in...! _Leafpool thought impatiently, her breath quickening. Crowfeather noticed her agonized expression and nudged her core with the tip of his member, just to let it slip out.

Suddenly, Crowfeather thrust it inside of her. Leafpool let out a yowl of surprise. She closed her eyes in pure bliss as her body was rocked from Crowfeather's steady rhythm as he pumped in and out.

"Oh, Crowfeather!" Leafpool screeched as he hit her G-spot. "Right there!"

"I know," Crowfeather panted. "I know every part of your body, Leafpool." For a moment she was jolted with sorrow, but it disappeared with another pang of pleasure.

"Uh- I'm going to cum!" Leafpool yowled, her chest heaving.

"Me too," Crowfeather moaned. He jerked, his breathing coming in short gasps, as his warm seed exploded inside of her. He collapsed, finding comfort in feeling Leafpool's soft body underneath him.

"I will always love you," Leafpool murmured. She sensed Crowfeather pause.

"I know," he replied quietly. "Goodbye."

As Leafpool was trotting back to camp, Sandstorm burst from the underbrush, practically crashing into her.

"Leafpool!" she gasped in surprise. "Where were you? We thought you were in trouble when we heard you yowling!"

"I was just collecting herbs," Leafpool meowed. "I got tangled in a bramble. It was nothing."

It was nothing.


	2. Bracken X Bramble X Sorrel (LOVE-LUST)

**A/N  
This was my first request starring Brackenpaw, Bramblepaw, and Sorrelpaw! Unfortunately, they weren't apprenticed at the same time, so I hope you don't mind me changing a couple things. **

Brackenfur stretched out, purring in satisfaction as he basked in the warmth. The sun reflected off the sheer stone walls surrounding the peaceful camp. He opened his eyes lazily and noticed Sorreltail picking apart a mouse halfheartedly. She was in obvious discomfort: her tail was twitching restlessly, and her eyes flitted around as if at any moment she would be attacked.

Brackenfur felt the urge to go ask her what was wrong, but his paws held him back for some reason. The way she was acting gave him a feeling she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Brackenfur?" The tabby tom blinked in surprise. Brambleclaw stood above him, nudging him impatiently with his paw. "I just told Sorreltail to go on a hunting patrol," he mewed, his eyes narrowed. "She snapped at me and stalked out of camp. Do you know why she's being so... short?"

"No, why?" Brackenfur asked, blinking.

"Everyone in the Clan can see how you feel about her," Brambleclaw pointed out dryly. "I was just wondering if you knew."

Brackenfur flicked his ear. He shrugged, his fur growing hot. "That's ok," he muttered. "It's not like I should feel bad about liking her."

"Obviously, mousebrain," Brambleclaw snorted. "Can you at least talk to her? Ask her what's going on?"

Brackenfur stood up. "You know," he meowed thoughtfully, "I think she may be in heat." Brambleclaw coughed awkwardly, and Brackenfur could see the immediate lust in his eyes.

"Alright then," he said shortly. "Then could you handle her?"

"What do you mean?" Brackenfur forced his fur to lie flat, offended at how dismissive the younger tom sounded in regards to Sorreltail.

"Y'know," Brambleclaw prompted. "Mate with her so next time she doesn't bite my tail off."

Brackenfur cleared his throat. "That's not just something that I can go up and do."

"If anything, I have a hunch that she'd welcome the relief," Brambleclaw commented tartly. His eyes suddenly gleamed uncharacteristically. "I could always do it myself if you refused," he threatened.

Brackenfur scented the she-cats' heat in the air, the Clan's tension. It was getting to the toms; he could see it in the way they moved. And Brambleclaw could smell it too.

"Brackenfur," Brambleclaw mewed, nudging him again. "I have a better idea."

Sorreltail stomped through the trees, her fur bristling. During the dawn patrol, at the WindClan border, a cat had the audacity to comment on her body. She unsheathed her claws, fury coursing through her veins. She just wanted to get rid of this stupid heat.

Sorreltail froze. She sniffed the air, whipping around as Brackenfur and Brambleclaw padded towards her.

"Need some help?" Brackenfur asked, touching his nose to hers. Sorreltail felt her core tingling just by seeing him.

"I'd like that," she murmured. "But why's Brambleclaw here?"

Brackenfur circled her, brushing his tail against her muzzle. "I hope you don't mind him here," he mewed. "He's here to help."

Brambleclaw prowled up to Sorreltail and pushed her gently onto her back. "Let us do all the work," he purred.

Brackenfur licked her cheek and ran his tail over her core, tickling it. He rubbed it, slowly increasing speed. Sorreltail arched her back, breathing heavily.

Brambleclaw made his way to her head, his member dangling between his legs. He let it slide across Sorreltail's face, feeling it hardening. Without hesitation, the she-cat grasped it between her jaws and began to swirl her tongue around it in her mouth. He let out a moan and instinctively began thrusting it deeper.

Brackenfur could feel warm moisture seeping into his tail fur as he stroked in between Sorreltail's soft folds. He pushed his tail tip inside her wet core and wriggled it around, his member erecting as he heard her soft gasp.

"Great StarClan Brackenfur," Sorreltail mumbled around Brambleclaw's member. "Just put it in."

Brackenfur removed his tail and positioned himself over her, nudging her core. "Ready?" he asked. It took no more than a nod for him to slide it in, letting out a thrilled groan. He breathed in, smelling in the sweet scent of Sorreltail's heat. He pumped in and out, clenching his teeth, pleasure flooding his body.

Sorreltail loved feeling her body being racked back and forth by the two toms thrusting in her mouth and core. She let out a screech of pleasure as Brackenfur hit her G-spot and panted, hardly catching her breath as Brambleclaw pushed his member into her throat.

"I can't-!" Brambleclaw yowled, his back spasming. His seed exploded inside Sorreltail's mouth. It dribbled from her jaws and onto the ground. Brambleclaw fell on his back, panting heavily. A heartbeat later, Brackenfur let out a screech and collapsed as well. Sorreltail's chest heaved, thick white liquid dripping from her core.

"We'll see you at camp," Brackenfur meowed. He got to his paws, lapping at his fur briefly, before padding towards camp with Brambleclaw following behind.

As they walked in an awkward silence, Bambleclaw finally spoke. "Is it just me, or are you just not satisfied yet?" Brackenfur glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He could tell what the ThundeerClan deputy was thinking.

"Let's make it quick," he mewed.

In less than a heartbeat, Brackenfur was on his stomach and Brambleclaw was on top of him. He let out a hiss and yet he could feel his member stiffening, pain and pleasure filling his mind. Brambleclaw thrusted rapidly before letting his seed loose.

"Just don't tell Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw sighed. "She'd rip my fur off."

"StarClan forbid," Brackenfur muttered. He stood up and headed for the camp.

**Another A/N  
****Sorry for the rush at the end!**


	3. Tiger x Holly (LUST-RAPE)

**A/N  
Another request! In the WC series, Tigerstar is killed for good by Firestar during the battle between the Clan cats, StarClan, and Dark Forest. Let's just say for the sake of the story he survived. xD**

Tigerstar sat in a clearing. The recent defeat had left him angrier than ever, and he bristled at the sight of any cat that so much as crossed paths with him.

Darkstripe crept into the clearing, his ears flat against his head. Tigerstar thought it was unfortunate the sly tom had even survived the battle.

"What do you want?" he snarled. He unsheathed his claws, whipping his head around to glare coldly at the dark tabby tom.

"Well, uh, everyone's worried-you know? You haven't spoken to anyone or done anything in-"

"And what are you suggesting?" Tigerstar snapped, lifting his paw to inspect it. "I don't have time to speak with you mousebrains. You couldn't even handle a few puny Clan cats!" He turned around to make a point as Darkstripe slunk away.

Tigerstar stretched out onto his stomach, kneading the ground in front of him. His claws dug into the earth, and Tigerstar wished it was flesh instead of dirt. For some reason, he longed to feel the sensation again.

Without realizing what he was doing, Tigerstar got to his paws. He prowled through the forest, feeling energy flooding through his body from an unknown source. He was bored, and fun was long overdue.

Hollyleaf wriggled her haunches, her eyes focused on a mouse just a few tail lengths in front of her. She held her breath, waiting for the right moment. As the oblivious creature lifted its head, she pounced, killing it with a single nip. Hollyleaf straightened up, her tail raised high.

"Wha-?" She dropped the mouse's limp body, shocked. Instead of StarClan's bright hunting grounds, she was standing in front of a forest. Shadows danced along the treeline, though there was no light in the sky-no moon, no stars.

"Surprise!" a voice purred. Hollyleaf whipped her head around, searching for its owner. She stared into the darkness and saw a large, familiar dark tabby prowling towards her.

"Tigerstar," she snarled. "What do you want?"

"I think you should be honored that I summoned you," Tigerstar meowed icily. "I still don't understand how StarClan could allow you in their hunting grounds. After all, you murdered Ashfur, abandoned your Clan..." he sat down, curling his tail neatly around his paws. "All for petty reasons."

"_Petty?"_ Hollyleaf hissed. "How can you call it petty? Ashfur threatened to tell the Clans about Leafpool!"

"You told them yourself," Tigerstar reminded her. "Did you think you were so special that they'd just accept it if _you_ told them?"

Before Hollyleaf could speak, Tigerstar padded forward, winding his body around hers. "But why don't we get to the reason you're here."

"Please," Hollyleaf agreed. She backed away, disgusted by Tigerstar's actions.

"I think we can all say the battle was a sore disappointment." The tom sighed, shaking his head. "I expected more from both sides. All I can say is that thank StarClan my pathetic recruits were able to take down the few cats that they did." Tigerstar's eyes flashed. "Although, there isn't much I can thank them for."

"Get to the point," Hollyleaf spat. She was growing uncomfortable. The former ShadowClan leader hadn't brought her hear just to chit-chat. What would be the purpose of that? He _had_ to have some intention, and it couldn't be good. Surely he wouldn't dare hurt her?

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Tigerstar purred. It was as if he could tell what was going through Hollyleaf's mind. "At least, not much. I'm sure you wouldn't mind a few scratches." He took a step towards her, tilting his head. "There's something I want from you."

"And that is...?" Hollyleaf took a step back, her fur bristling. _Stay calm, _she told herself. _He can't touch me. Surely he knows that he would anger StarClan!_

Suddenly, Tigerstar leaped at her, pinning her to the ground. "You," he whispered in her ear. Hollyleaf felt sick. She yowled and struggled, flailing her paws, but to no avail. The tom was massive and much more powerful compared to her.

"Why?" she hissed. _Why me?_

"It's been a while," Tigerstar drawled. "And I've been bored for far too long."

Tigerstar felt Hollyleaf struggling underneath of him, amused. "It's useless," he meowed silkily. He looked down at the black she-cat's slim body and felt his member beginning to tingle. Tigerstar bent his head to lick her cheek, sensing her surprise and anger.

"You may as well enjoy this," he commented. "Once I'm finished with you, you'll never be able to mate again." With his huge paw on her chest, he trailed his muzzle down her stomach. He felt Hollyleaf jerk, and he unsheathed his claws. "Stay still," he ordered.

"StarClan won't let you do this," Hollyleaf hissed. "They'll find out and punish you."

"That's what they all say," Tigerstar answered, shrugging. "And look at me now." He paused, gazing down at her exposed core.

Hollyleaf realized it was over. No matter how hard she fought, it wouldn't change anything.

"Please," she meowed, her voice strained, "don't do this. What are you getting out of it?"

"Stop talking," Tigerstar growled. He dug his claws into her chest and lowered his head, flicking his tongue against her core. Hollyleaf flinched, swallowing back a gasp. Tigerstar sneered, rasping his tongue across her core once more before angling himself above her, his member fully erect. He needed to be inside her!

Hollyleaf's eyes widened. She felt herself beginning to panic. His member was _massive. _

"No! No, no, no, no," she begged, her voice rising.

"Give me one reason," Tigerstar hissed.

"Please! I've never done this before," Hollyleaf whimpered. Tigerstar felt anticipation coursing through his veins.

"A virgin?" he purred. "Don't worry. I won't be gentle."

"No-!" Hollyleaf was cut short as Tigerstar rammed his member into her core. She let out a screech of agony. "Stop!" she pleaded.

"Great StarClan!" Tigerstar groaned, ignoring her. "You're so tight, Hollyleaf!"

"Stop, please!" Hollyleaf wailed. Blood was beginning to pool underneath of her, her paws now limp against Tigerstar's chest.

He continued to pound into her, his barbs scraping against her walls. It only took a few heartbeats until he started to jerk violently, pushing farther inside of her as his warm seed flooded into her.

"Now, was that bad?" Tigerstar panted. He looked down at Hollyleaf who was trembling, her eyes closed tightly. "I thought so," he meowed, before turning to pad into the trees.


End file.
